In Your Shoes
by CSI-GSR-13
Summary: Catherine has a secret. A secret she can never tell. She doesn't know who she can trust...until she confides in someone who has had a similar past...
1. Chapter 1

**NICK'S POV**

"You know you drive like a mad woman right?" I laughed, before picking up my kit and slamming the car door shut.

"If you don't like it Nicky, then next time you can drive yourself" Catherine spat, slamming her car door shut with twice the force that I did.

"Jeez Catherine, what's got you so pissy?"

"Stay out of it Nick." She said through gritted teeth.

I could tell she was deadly serious. I couldn't work a scene with her in this mood; we needed to be able to communicate with each other and at the rate this was going I'm probably not going to be able to speak to her without getting my head bitten off.

"Look Catherine-"I started. She waved off the end of my sentence, turned on her heal and marched off to the house, leaving me stood there staring in her direction as her blonde hair disappeared around the door frame.

_What has gotten into her these last couple of months?_

**CATHERINES POV**

_No one has any idea, do they? I can't tell anyone. No one will understand._I shook away the thoughts away as I reached the room where Brass was talking to someone. I assumed it was a witness and waited for him to finish. He turned round to face me, his mouth dropped open as his eyes scanned my face.

"Catherine, are you okay?" he questioned.

"fine thanks Jim" I tried to make my voice sound loud and confident but all that came out was a weak, cracked whimper.

"it's just that, your crying."

_Oh shit, was I?_

"oh, I don't know why. Must be the wind, m..making them water, you know" I looked out the window to see that the trees were almost completely still.

_Great, nice one Catherine. Way to go, make him suspicious._

Brass just shrugged. He knew something was up, but could sense that I didn't want to talk about it.

_A/N sorry its so short! I will post more soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

"So here's the situation," Brass explained "There have been several call outs for domestic violence to this house over the past year-"

_Oh god. _I shivered, but I don't think Jim noticed, he was too busy watching Nick enter the room.

"I have been speaking to the neighbours and from what they have told me, they have all called 911 at least once in the past three months. Ill will verify that later. Their names are Callum and Hanna Fitzgerald. Hanna has been admitted to hospital at least once every 2 weeks for the last 4 months, she has had broken bones, cracked ribs and lots of bruises-"

My hands immediately ran to my stomach.

"Mrs Montgomery, who lives next door was the one who called this in." He continued, motioning to the various debris scattered around the room, which strangely enough, I didn't notice before. There was a silver desk lamp on the floor, the bulb smashed into the carpet covered in blood, the bookshelf had been knocked over, the books littered the floor, the sofa cushions were strewn all over the room and there were directional blood drops leading out of the bedroom.

_I feel sick._

Brass started walking towards the bedroom. "okay the body is in here"

I didn't move. I felt like I was going to be sick. I can't do this.

"Jim, could I have a moment outside please?"

"oh er..sure Catherine.." He waved me outside, with a concerned look.

Nick gave Brass a 'should I go with her' look as I walked towards the door as calmly as possible; I didn't hear Brass' reply because as soon as I was out of the door, I sprinted to the car. Not a second before the car door closed did I allow the tears to come pouring down my cheeks. I knew I had to deal with this by myself, because I couldn't tell anyone. I just can't deal with this case right now.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the name I was looking for: Sara Sidle.

_Hey Sara,_

_I'm not feeling too good at the moment, could you come to my scene and process it for me please, Nick is already here, I have to go home. Thanks. Cath x_

Home, The place I dread going to. I have been working extra shifts just to stay away from that place and now I'm choosing to go there? Hopefully it will be fine, Harry is at work until late anway.

***beep beep***

_Hi Cath,_

_Sure, ill cover your scene. Hope you feel better. Catch up soon. Sara x_

I pull out of the drive and head home. It's not going to be fun explaining to Brass why I left so suddenly.

20 minutes later I'm halfway down my road, but as I turn to park in the drive, my eyes fill with terror and all my muscles freeze up.

_Oh crap, what's Harry doing home so early?_

I'm going to be in so much trouble for this.

**A/N I will update as soon as I can! Really have to go to bed now, its almost midnight! This will be the only time I say this: Please leave a review, if you like it or if you don't, or if you have any ideas. They would be much appretiated! **


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the car for at least 10 minutes, debating whether or not to go in. Right that's It I'm not going in. I can't deal with this right now. I pulled my seatbelt back over me, but before I could clip it in, He was standing in the front porch, staring directly at me.

_Crap, I can't get away now._

"Out" He mouthed from the doorstep.

Letting go of my seatbelt, I fought with my emotions as tears threatened to leave my eyes. I can't let that happen, I can't show him I'm scared, I blinked the tears back in. Apparently I wasn't getting out the car fast enough for Harry because he jogged to my side car door, threw it open, grabbed me by the arm, causing me to wince in pain, and threw the door shut again. He half marched, half dragged me into the house.

If you came into our house, you wouldn't think anything out of the ordinary because everything was always so neat and tidy, and we got on extremely well. That was when people were around, when we were on our own it was a different story altogether.

Harry dragged me into the lounge where we were greeted by Mark, one of Harry's friends.

"What are you doing here you little bitch?!" Mark roared.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"BITCH!" Shouted Harry, slapping me hard across the face. "Never talk to any of my friends like that! Say sorry Catherine."

I stood there clutching my stinging face.

He slapped me again, harder this time, causing me to lose my balance and topple over onto the floor at Harry's feet.

"I said say sorry!" He punctuated each word with a kick to my already bruised stomach.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I sobbed, curling up into a ball on the floor.

"That's better." Harry dragged me up off of the floor by my hair.

I was sobbing now.

"Aww, look Harry. She's crying." Mocked Mark.

Harry laughed "so Cathy, what brings you home so early?"

"I felt sick, so I got Sara to cover my case for me. I didn't know you would be home so early." I answered, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Well unlucky for you" He pulled me closer to his face by my hair "I am, and I have a friend with me too." He let go of my hair and I dropped to the floor again.

"You promised we could have some fun Harry." Mark stated, Standing up and walking towards me.

"And fun we shall have."

I closed my eyes, I can't deal with this. Someone grabbed my hands, pinned them to the floor and stood on them so I couldn't defend myself, whilst the other person, I assumed it was Harry, threw punches at my stomach.

_Hopefully I will pass out and then I won't have to feel it all. _

Mark stepped off my hands and before I knew what was happening, a blinding pain hit my face.

"IDIOT!" shouted Harry. "I said not the face, someone will notice. Besides all her mates are CSI's, it won't take them long to work it out." He grabbed me by my shirt "if you tell anyone, I will kill you. Use your stupid whore make up to cover that up. You hear me bitch?!"

I slowly nodded, pain ripping through my whole body, everything hurt.

"Don't think I don't mean it!"

Still gripping my shirt, he threw me at the ground, pulled me up and continued to throw me down again. My head hit the ground and then everything went black…

**A/N omg I feel so horrible doing this to Catherine! Sorry if this is a terrible chapter, Im ill :( but I really wanted to give you guys another chapter today. I will update again soon! Gonna go watch some CSI now! **


End file.
